Wishes Come True
by EbonyJewel
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl is transported into the body of a female halfdemon? What happens when this halfdemon happens to be Sessoumaru's lost mate? Kitty must fix Meilee's life by pretending to be Meilee until she can get back home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hi, I'm Kitty. Well, at least, that's my nickname. You may not know this, but ever since I was little I've been a total Anime Geek. Oh and I have crushes on anime characters. Yes I know weird right. Well, after a while I decided to make up my own characters. They were girls that I thought would be the perfect match for my favorite, absolutely gorgeous anime guys.

Before I knew it, they became a part of me. I started making up stories of they're life and tried to make it fit in with the anime or if it didn't I'd just alter the story in my head to fit my character. Perfectly harmless right? Wrong! Be careful what you wish for because sometimes, those wishes come true.

IIIIIIIIII

_Flashback_

"I want you to stay here. It's to dangerous. I promise I'll come back to you."

"No. I want to come with you. I can defend myself. Don't worry."

The Western Lord stood in his bedroom with his wife readying himself for battle. They're had been an uprising. Those damn panthers were at it again. They were ruthless. It was way to dangerous for Meilee there. Sesshoumaru knew they would target her to hurt him. He could never live with himself if that happened.

"No. I won't allow it," he said. "You will stay here. You don't need to concern yourself with battle." It was then that Sesshoumaru smelt it. Salt water. He turned around just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek. Instantly he pulled Meilee into a tight embrace.

"I want to stay with you," she said. "Sesshoumaru, come back to me."

"We have dealt with the panthers before. They will never be able to defeat us."

"Not like this. They have never come here like this. With such force. I know you can sense it. Don't you dare tell me you don't. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, please come back safely."

"I swear to you that I will come back safely. I want you to stay here and wait for me." With that, Seshoumaru placed a kiss on her lips and was gone in a flash. That was the last time he saw her.

During the battle, Meilee stayed in the room and paced back and forth. Suddenly, there was a strange scent in the air. The inuyokai walk out to the balcony and her world went black.

_End of Flashback_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Fifty years had passed and there was no trace of Meilee. Sesshoumaru had looked for her for so long and in that time his heart began to grow bitter. Meilee had been his happiness and now she was gone. With her went all emotion except anger and hatred. Anger for who ever dared cross his path besides his beloved and hatred for whoever took her away. He knew she was taken away, she would never leave him. Now none of that mattered. She was gone, and with her went the kind side Inuyokai Lord of the Westernlands, Sesshoumaru.

/\/\/\/\

Inuyasha and the gang were searching in the southern lands. Here, there were no lords or lordesses. They had gone long ago. It was now a troublesome, wild land. Naraku had escaped them again. They had been following a lead.

"Damn Naraku. He's just stalling."

"Inuyasha, there's something up ahead. Something's not right," said Miroku

"I know. I feel it. Some kind of seal." A few minutes later and they met a great tree. One much like the one Inuyasha had been sealed to. The only difference was that it had a young inuyoukai woman at the trunk sealed in a clear globe. She had long, wavy, jet black hair that reached her feet. She wore a beautiful silk dress that was navy blue with silver designs and pictures. On her ears were silver cresant moons and around her neck was a necklace with a navy blue pendant with a silver dog demon on it. In the seal she look very pale, lifeless.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome

"The marking on her face are proof enough. She was his mate." Then the others looked back at the demoness' face and saw that there was a navy blue creasant moon on her forehead, and three red stripes on her left cheek.

"Sesshoumaru had a mate?" asked Kagome.

"I met her when I was little. She and Seshoumaru weren't mates yet but they were always together. Her family used to rule the Southernlands. That's all I remember."

"We have to help her." Without hesitation, Kagome took one of her arrows and struck the seal. There was a flash of light and the seal melted away. Miroku caught the lordess before she hit the ground. Instantly her color deepened slightly.

"She's breathing," said Sango as she checked the girl to see if she was ok.

"Sesshoumaru," gasped the demoness as she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She reached to touch his face but collapsed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\ Kitty's POV

I woke up to a beautiful day in an unknown land. As sat up, I realized that I was in some small little wooded house. I felt so weak, but the will of curiosity was greater than my weakness and I got up and left the house. There were trees everywhere. More little houses were around the one I had just left. Suddenly a little fur ball jumped up in front of me. This definitely wasn't home.

"Are you alright lady?" it said.

"Leave her alone shippo," said a young girl. She was probably about 16 and was wearing a school uniform. Then I looked over to her right and saw him. It was all so strange. I had seen it so many time on T.V. but all of a sudden I began to realize who I was and where I was. I had become my character, Meilee and I was now in an ancient time in Japan.

'_Who are you? From where do you come from? Why are you here?'_

I heard these questions in my head and answered back. "I am Kitty, or I thought I was. I don't belong here. I don't know why I'm here.

'_I see. I will guide you.' _Suddenly images, names, and memories flashed in my head. It felt like my own memories, but I knew they couldn't have been could they? Then I pinched myself. This wasn't a dream. I had somehow become Meilee and a familiar scent hit the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Normal POV

"Sesshoumaru." Without warning the words leaked out of her mouth. Just then a ball of light came speeding towards them and landed in front of Meilee. Sure enough it was Sesshoumaru.

"Let's go."

"Sesshomaru what's wrong? What happened?"

"It will be discussed at when we are back at the castle. Meilee, let's go. Now." Just by listening to him, even though he was as emotionless as he had been for many years, Meilee could feel it. Sesshoumaru had changed and something was wrong.

"Can't I just stay a little longer. I won't be long. He's grown so much. I don't understand. Something's wrong. Tell me."

"Not here."

"Yes here. Sesshoumaru, what's happened to you? Where are we?" All of a sudden Sesshoumaru's poison whip shot out at something in the bushes. Meilee walked over to see what he had just killed and saw it. One of Naraku's poison insects.

Slowly, she back away right into a firm chest. Tears began to stream down her face.

"No. It can't be!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Master Jaken? Who is that?" asked Rin. Jaken turned around to see that his lord was walking back with someone he hadn't seen in fifty years.

"My Lord? Can it be?"

"We're leaving."

"Yes my Lord," said Rin. Meilee climbed onto Ah-Uhn with Rin while Jaken and Sesshoumaru flew on Sesshoumaru's white cloud. (A/N. If anyone knows what that is tell me.)

"Why who might you be little one?" asked Meilee.

"My name is Rin. What's your name?"

"You may address her as Lady Meilee," said Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my Lord." That was all that was said until they reached the castle. Meilee was in deep thought.

'_He wasn't always this way. I don't understand. I can feel all these things as if this were my life. Why am I here?' _Meilee eyes glazed over. ' _I guess my wish came true.'_

'_You must live this life until you fullfil your purpose here in this world. Otherwise, you may never find what you seek.' said the guide._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tell me Jaken, how long have I been gone?" asked Meilee (Kitty) She had decided to act on instinct. Hopefully no one would notice that she wasn't Meilee.

"Why, my lady you mean you don't know. It has been 50 years since you disappeared during the battle with those dreaded panther demons." Just as Jaken finished his sentence, Meilee felt a searing pain in her head and saw glowing red eyes. As she saw the image, she heard the words, "You can not escape."

"No! Leave me alone!" she cried. Just then Sesshoumaru was at her side and caught her before she fell.

"What is going on?" he asked. He looked into Meilee's face and saw that she was unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Kitty's POV

I woke up to find myself in a bedroom, on some kind of mat. '_Oh yeah . Beds aren't invented yet.' _Then the door slid open and one of the maids came in.

"My Lady, welcome back. It appears you have a fever. You poor thing. Let Mina help you. Which reminds me. Tonight is a new moon. No wonder you were able to catch a fever."

"Mina?" I repeated.

"Why, who else would I be." '_Oops. I didn't mean for her to hear me. Keep it cool Kitty'_

"Oh sorry. I just haven't been feeling well. Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He is in his study. My Lady, I beg of you. Stay and rest."

"I'll be fine. Would you mind bringing me to him"

"Yes, my Lady."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Narrator's POV

"Why are you out of bed?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to see you. Is there a problem?" said Meilee. '_So far so good. No one has noticed. Maybe this isn't as hard as it looks. I did make up her character.'_

"You should be in bed. Its nearly dawn. The fever will take full force."

"Sesshoumaru, you haven't actually talked to me since your brother found me. You haven't told me how you found me, or anything. How long has Rin been here. Where did she come from? I want answers now."

"Don't need tell you anything. You, however, have yet to tell me where you have been all this time. Meilee, I told you to stay in that room . What happened to you? You've been gone for 50 years." Meilee could feel the cold in Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Me? What happened to you? You've changed. You…you aren't…you can't be the Sesshoumaru I married and am mated to. If memory serves me right there was no icy expression, or demanding as if I were less than you. We were equals."

"Don't you dare blame me for something that is your fault. You left."

"Is that what you think? That I abandoned you. Do you think so little of me?" As Meilee said this, tears began to run down her face. "I would never, not in a million years, leave of free will."

"Then tell me what happened!" shouted Sesshoumaru.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru! Don't you dare lose your temper with me." Kitty couldn't believe she was doing this. She was fighting as if this was really her life. Or, maybe it was, she was starting to forget who she was.

"I've had enough of this." After Sesshoumar said this Meilee dropped to her knees in a coughing fit. Sesshoumaru then looked out of the window to see that the sun had just gone down. He turned around to see that Meilee's hair was now silver. She had fully transformed. He picked her up and brought her to her room. He put her in bed and was about to stand to leave but Meilee grabbed his arm.

"We're not finished this conversation yet."

"No. We're not. I want answers now. Start with where you have been." Meilee tansed and her face showed fear like no other that he'd ever seen.

"I can't. I won't relive it." Just then, she began to see those eyes again and heard the words again oly this time it continued. _You will not escape. No matter what, I will be watching…You are weak….Hate yourself. _Then Meilee began to shake.

"Meilee, what's going on. Tell me what happened."

"He won't leave me alone. You have to go. He'll kill you…" Meilee began to mumble.

"Who? Who is following you? Tell me."

"Naraku"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\(I should leave it hear and keep you guys hanging, but I am a very nice person and would feel bad)/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Inuyasha, we should stop for the night. It's dangerous," said Kagome.

"Whatever. I thought you wanted to make sure Meilee was alright. Make up your damn mind. If we keep moving we should enter the Westernlands," said Inuyasha.

"What if Sesshoumaru doesn't let us in? What then?" asked Sango.

"He may not want to but there is no way Meilee would stand for it. She always has had a soft spot for me even though Sesshoumaru has always been a bastard."

"Hope you're right." said Kagome and off they went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red and his features rigid. "I will kill him for what he's done. That filthy,…"

"Sesshoumaru, please calm down. cough Sesshoumaru, listen to me!" Meilee jumped up to hold on to Sesshoumaru. "I'm here. That's all that matters right?" She had come out of her trance when she felt her mate's anger.

"Wrong. No one touches what's mine."

"I'm not your property. I _belong _to no one. I'm not an object. Why doesn't anyone understand that!" Just then Meillee realized that Sesshoumaru had stoped and looked towards the window. She could feel something and she was sure that he smelt who it was. "Midoriko."

"Its Inuyasha and his friends. Who do they think they are trespassing on my land."

"Don't make them go away. I want them to stay. Its been so long since I've seen him."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru."

"No."

"Why?"

"No."

"Answer the damn question!"

"What I say goes."

This was going no where. Meilee decided try something different.

"Sesshou, you share blood. Whether you like it or not you are family. What would you turning 'yasha down say to Rin?" Sesshoumaru was silent. '_Bingo! Score!'_

"Very well. Only for then night. Then they must leave." Meilee just smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You are so wonderful, Sesshoumaru." With that Meilee let go of him only to be pulled back into an embrace.

"I got back and you were gone. I left nothing unturned. I nearly killed your guards but I knew you wouldn't approve." Just hen they heard Inuyasha yelling from outside.

Oy, Sesshoumaru, let us in.As Meilee pulled back she saw the vein twitching in his forehead.  
"I'm Starting think that I should rethink my decision."  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
After dinner Sesshoumaru and Meilee went to get put Rin to bed.  
"Goodnight my Lord and Lady." With that Rin turned to go into her room.  
"Rin, how would you like a bedtime story?"  
"A bedtime story? How wonderful, yes please my Lady."  
"Sesshoumaru, I'll meet you in your study in a little bit."   
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Alright Rin, get into bed and I'll tell you a story."  
"Yes, my Lady."  
"Oh, Rin you don't have to call me, 'Lady.' You can call me Meilee, or Mei"  
"But I could never call you that, my lady. Lord Sesshoumsru…"  
"Don't you worry about him. I say you can call me something else. So what will it be?"  
"Meilee?"  
"Alright, Meilee it is. Now for that story. Once upon a time…"  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
After the story was done Meilee went to the study to talk to Sesshoumaru. When She got there she found Inuyasha there as well.  
"What happened to you two?" asked Inuyasha. "You used to be so happy."  
"It's none of your concern," said Sesshoumaru.  
"The hell it ain't!" Then they heard someone clear their throat and they turned to look at Meilee.  
"You've grown so much since I last saw you." 'Whenever that was.'  
"I always wondered what you looked like on a night like this one." Meilee walked over and hugged Inuyasha.  
"Introduce me to your friends." As she said this the door to the study opened and in fell Inuyasha's friends. One by one he introduced them and pointed to them.  
"A miko. How wonderful. I am too."  
"But how?" asked Sango.  
"Her father fell in love with a miko that lived near by. Her name was Sakura," answered Sesshoumaru.  
"Wait a minute. That wouldn't be the Sakura, last known relative of the great priestess Midoriko would it?" asked Miroku.  
" My mother was one person you should never get on the bad side of. She's the one I get most of my looks from."  
"That's amazing. I thought that demon/human mating was shameful to demons," said Kagome.  
"It was, but the one thing that has to be remembered is that my mother was a miko. With the combined power, the family line would grow strong and powerful."  
"My Lord, dinner is ready." Jaken popped his head in the door to warn his Lord but found that the study was loaded with people.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2:Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Last time:_

_"My Lord, dinner is ready." Jaken popped his head in the door to warn his Lord but found that the study was loaded with people._

/_  
_After dinner the women decided to take a nice bath in the private hot springs.

"This feels great after so much traveling." said Kagome.

"I know. Its nice not having to worry about that monk trying to sneak a peak." said Sango.

"How strange for a monk. Maybe..I've been gone too long?" said Meilee. '_Yeah right, I know the…wait I thought I knew the story. Oh no! I'm starting to lose my memory. Meilee! What's happening.'_

_'It must be because you've been here to long already. Each day you'll lose a memory. We'll have to hurry and find out why you're here.'_

"Kagome, do you ever wonder why you are here? I mean, why you were sent to the past from your present?" asked Meilee.

"Well, I guess it was to help out. That's the only thing I can think of." They three women relaxed in silence for the remainder of the bath when they heard someone near by.

"What is it?" asked Meilee.

"My Lady, my Lord asked that you finish with your bath and get some rest." sad the maid.

"Very well. You may go."

_'__That jerk. I should give him a piece of my mind. What does he think I am? I'll show..._

"Meilee, we should probably get going. It is late and we've been here for a while." said Sango. With that the girls got dressed and headed to their rooms.

"Its about time. That damn hanyu is getting on my last nerves." said Sesshoumaru.

"Need I remind you Sesshoumaru that I am a hanyu and your mate not your property. I am not yours to **command. **I will be sleeping in my old room. Have a good night!" With that Meilee stomped off. Before long she realized that she had gotten herself lost. _'Stupid Sesshoumaru. Its all his fault. If there was a couch to send him on that's where he'd be. See how he likes being alone. ….Um, where am I? _Unfortunately for Meilee, she hadn't been looking where she was going, nor was she paying attention. As she walked she bumped into something hard.

"You've been wandering in circles," said Sesshoumaru.

"Damn!"

"Its morning, they can leave." said Sesshoumaru.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," said Meilee. "I think I'll go visit my family's ruins. I'll be Back in two days."

"No, you will stay where it is safe."

"If you're so worried then why don't you come with me. You don't seem to be busy anyways. Otherwise, you'd be in your study." said Meilee.

"My concern right now is the safety of my mate."

"Well then, I'll take that as a yes. By the way, Inuyasha and his friends are coming. Hurry so we can leave." Meilee then walked out of their bedroom and Sesshoumaru stood in the room with his mask showing. Of course, he was ready to burst with anger but he would never show it.

"Are you sure its alright for you to come with us?" asked Sango

In front of them, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru walked and sent glares back and forth between eachother. How Meilee managed to get Sesshoumaru to agree on coming was a mystery.

_Flashback_

_"I refuse to let you go." said Sesshoumaru. _

_"You don't have a choice. I'm going. Why stay and argue. I want to go visit they're grave. Is that so much to ask?" said Meilee. As she spoke a tear ran down her cheek._

_"There's something else. Why do you need me to come?"_

_"I don't. You need yourself to come. There is word that a miasma is setting there. As the daughter of the former ruler, I must go and see that it is secure." Just then, a growl could be heard from Sesshoumaru._

_"That bastard will pay, my love." Meilee walked over to him and he puller her into a tight embrace. "I swear to you I will kill him for you. He will not live with what he has done."_

_"Thank you, Sesshou." Meilee smiled. Memories of their childhood and teenage years flashed in her head._

_"When this is over, I want to plant flowers there. Just for them."_

_"Whatever you desire."_

_End of Flashback_

"They're so stubborn." said Kagome.

"You could cut the tension with a sword." said Miroku.

"Hey monk, I dare you to revert to your womanizing ways this time." said Sango.

"Why, Sango, you think so little of me. I value my life thank you."

"You guys really shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure that they'll be civil on this journey." said Meilee.

The group traveled all day and decided to stop come nightfall. The men left in search of dinner while the girls stayed at the site.

"I'm worried about them. They shouldn't be alone." said Sango.

"They'll be fine. This will hopefully help them to get closer. They were never close before but Sesshoumaru was never as ….how do I explain? I guess you could say he had a tolerance , a very high one, for Inuyasha."

"Really? He seems like the opposite from what he use to be." said Kagome.

"I'm afraid that it might be his reaction to my absence. He swears that he doesn't think I left on my own but his subconscious thinks I did. I feel horrible. Its my fault and I plan to fix it."

"But it couldn't be your fault. You were kidnapped." said Kagome.

"Meilee, why don't you tell us about your life." said Sango.

"Well, there isn't much interesting about my life."

"Of course there is. What I want to know is how you met Sesshoumaru." said Kagome.

"If you insist. It was such a long time ago."

/ _Story_

Lord InuTaisho and my father were great friends. We were visiting they're kingdom. I had never been there before. My father had decided to take me along this time. My mother had died at my brother's birth so he was the only parent I had. He sent me to go play in the garden and my brother stayed with him.

When I got there, I was in awe. There he was. The handsomest guy I had ever seen. I was around 10 back then but what does age have to do with it. Anyways, I really wasn't used to meeting people so I was really shy.

"Um, hi" I said, later he told me I was blushing and he refuses to admit it but so was he.

"I see you have found my son," said InuTaisho. "Meilee, this is Sesshoumaru, my son. Sesshoumaru this is Meilee, daughter on my good friend Leesayo."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Meilee" said Sesshoumaru as he took my hand and kissed it. He was such a gentlemen. From behind my father, my brother poked his head out. Sesshoumaru looked over at him.

"This is my son, Nishen. Forgive his manners. He is only a toddler." my father said.

"Hello." said Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, our guests will be staying here for a few days so I leave it to you to be a good host to Lady Meilee. Understood," said InuTaisho.

"Yes, father," said Sesshoumaru. "Let us go, old friend, there is much to talk about." They left us alone. From that point on every time we visited, Sesshoumaru was at my side.

/End

"How romantic. Even at such a young age you and Sesshoumaru were meant for each other." said Kagome.

"If only all guys were gentlemen." said Sango.

"I seem to remember a time when someone wasn't so ladylike," said a voice.

"You know, if you wanted to tell stories all you had to do was ask. No need to eavesdrop." said Meilee.

"We were walking through the forest were we not?" said Sesshoumaru.

"That story? I'm sure they don't really care for it."

"Did we hear Ms. Perfect not being lady like? This is gonna be good," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku started preparing food with Sango.

Sesshoumaru then began to tell the story.

"It was a bright summer day when we had decided to take a walk outside the palace grounds. We were still young."

"I was around your age Kagome. Sesshoumru is five years older then me. We still hadn't really admitted that we loved each other but the signs were there. We were just to oblivious to see it." Meilee interrupted.

" All was going very quiet until this demoness spotted me and kept trying to advance at me. I politely told her no but she wouldn't leave me alone."

/ _Flashback_

"Aren't you a cutey. Wanna ditch the little girl? I'm sure you're looking for some real fun." she said. She had red hair that reached her lower back and she was wearing a revealing black dress.

"No thank you . Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll have great time."

"You heard him. He said no. I suggest you leave immediately." Meilee stepped in front of the demoness.

"Oh really, I'm sure he can speak for himself."

"He did and you just haven't been listening. What's the matter? Too stupid to understand no?"

"Step aside you little brat or I'll make you."

"Wanna bet. Sesshoumaru doesn't like whores. Get lost." At those words, the demoness lunged at Meilee. Her effort was in vain. Meilee spun ad landed a kick right in stomach. The girl dropped to her knees.

"Now what were you going to do?"

"I… was…just leaving"

"That's what I thought. If I ever catch you near Sesshoumaru again I'll tear you apart. Got that bitch?" The girl didn't answer. She just ran and never looked back.

"No way." said Inuyasha. You actually fought someone."

"Its not like I had a choice."

"If I remember correctly, that night I proposed to you." After he said this, Meilee looked up at Sesshoumaru who sat beside her to see him smiling down at her. _He's smiling. Maybe it won't take long for him to melt his heart after all. I'm glad._

_/\/\/\/\_

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
